


Limbo

by GreenhouseNurse



Series: Infinite Stardust [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Memory Loss, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenhouseNurse/pseuds/GreenhouseNurse
Summary: Peter disintegrates and falls into the void. From there it becomes a waiting game.





	1. nowhere

"I don't feel so good Mr. Stark."

"You're alright."

"I don't want to go, please, I don't want to go Mr. Stark-"

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

.

.

_Hello? Is anyone there?_

_._

_._

_._

_Mr. Stark?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I don't know where I am? Hey-_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Can anyone hear me? It's quiet. I really don't like this._

.

.

.

.

_I can't remember anything._

_._

_._

_What was I doing?_

_._

_._

_._

_I don't know._

* * *

_Somebody? I want to go home now!_

.

.

.

.

.

_At least turn on the lights. I'm not really feeling the whole darkness thi-_

**You are loud.**

_Oh god what the f-  
_

**Do you ever stop talking?**

_Okay. Disembodied voice. Uh. Hmm. Can you tell me where I am?_

_..._

_Okay. Okay. Not very chatty are you?_

_..._

_Well alright then._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_So... do you have a name or something. I think I'm gonna be stuck here awhile, so I can't call you Disembodied voice dude, forever.  
_

**I don't have a name.  
**

_Oh. Well my name is Pete-_

**No.**

_Uh yeah?_

**There are no names in this place.**

.

.

.

.

_You still haven't told me where this place is, buddy._

_._

_._

_._

_Hello?_

.

.

* * *

_Am I dead?_

.

.

.

**No.**

_Oh thank god! That would suck._

**You aren't anything. Not right now. Not yet.**

.

.

.

_I have no idea what that means. Also it's ominous. I really don't like it._

**Patience.**

_I'm not really good at that._

**I can tell.**

_Rude._

.

.

.

.

 

 

 


	2. liminal space

.

.

_._

_So. Do you come here often?_

**...**

_Okay, no sense of humor. You are no fun. No fun whatsoever._

**...**

_I thought history class was boring. But this. This is one hundred times worse. So bored. Bored. Boooorrr-_

**You talk when you are nervous.**

_Disembodied Voice Dude!_

**No.**

_Yes!_

**No.**

_Yes!_

.

.

.

.

.

_Hello?_

* * *

_Are we the only ones here?_

.

.

.

**No. And Yes.**

_That is really contradictory._

**There is no here.**

_Again, not helpful. These non-answers are starting to get old fast._

**This is a liminal space. It is neither here nor there. It is merely a threshold.**

_A threshold?_

**A doorway.**

_Okay but a doorway to where?_

**It depends which way you are heading.**

_Okay so how do I head home?_

**You don't. Or you do.**

_And we are back to non-answers. Great._

.

.

 


	3. frustration

.

.

.

_How long have I been here? I really need to get back._

_._

_._

_._

_A week?_

_._

_._

_._

_Two weeks?_

.

.

.

_Thre-_

**Time does not pass here.**

_Yeah but it passes where I was before._

**It does.**

_So how much time has passed there?_

**I would not know.**

_Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to be on house arrest forever when I get back?_

**I do not know what that means.**

_You suck. You are the absolute worst. This is kidnapping._

**I have done nothing.**

.

.

.

**You are angry.**

.

.

.

.

**You are also silent.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**I have done nothing to warrant this.**

_..._

**I am not the one who brought you to this place.**

_..._

**Child.**

...

**Peter Parker.**

_Oh. So I have a name now._

**Names delineate things that exist. If you are in this place, you do not exist.**

_I exist! I am a person. What are you even sayi-_

**You have stopped existing. Remember.**

_Remember what?_

.

.

.

.

_What do I need to remember? Hey! Answer me!_

.

.

 


	4. retrieval

_Yellow...no bus! Bus..._

**...**

_Ned? I think. And the MoMA... hold on...hmm_

**...**

_...purple... space... wizard... portals... um aliens?... star-_

**You remember.**

_I... don't know. I see flashes of something. A lot of somethings? I..._

**Yes?**

_Mr. Stark and somewhere really red? I don't know what it means._

**What do you feel?**

_Scared I think. Excited. Desperate?_

**What do you hear?**

_I don't know. A lot? It's noisy. And then it's not. Someone is saying something I think but-_

**What do you smell?**

_Metal. Fire. Dust-_

**Connect them. I can wait.**

_Why can't you just tell me?_

**It is not my place.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_Hey. I don't know if..._

**Yes?**

_Something feels off._

**...**

_I don't know if I want to remember._

**You can't stop it.**

_Can you?_

**No.**

_I'm scared._

**I know.**

_I didn't.. I don't want this._

**I know.**

_I..._

**I'm sorry.**

_..._

**I'm so sorry child.**

.

.

.

.

.

 


	5. getting attached

.

.

.

.

_No. Oh god no. No no no no-_

**Child.**

_I have to go back. I need to get out of here! I left Mr.Stark there, oh god-_

**Child, please-**

_I will not calm down, I left him there! What if he dies? What if-_

**Peter-**

_I will not have someone die because of me again! I need to-_

**You can't leave.**

_I have to!_

**I've tried.**

_...what?_

**Unless someone comes for you, you can't leave.**

_I don't believe that. There's always a way._

**Not in this space. I've had all the time to try. All the lack of time.**

_...How long have you been here?_

**...**

_How lo-_

**I don't know anymore.**

_..._

**There are no names in this place. It takes them away. It takes everything away. You slowly just forget. It's easier to just leave them behind. It hurts less then forgetting unintentionally.**

_...your name. Do-. Did you have one?_

**...**

_You don't even remember, do you?_

**No.**

_Jesus-_

**I'm a fool. I can't believe-**

_What?_

**...**

_Are you still there?_

...

...

...

_Hey..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Why did I get so attached to you?**

_Um?_

**You are throwing everything off.**

_I'm sorry?_

**You will leave this place.**

...

**Someone is looking for you. You are missed.**

_Are you okay?_

**I'm not anything.**

_Hold on a min-_

 

**I̛̘̣ͮt̠͔̹͖ͧͧ'̛͆̓ͩ̃s̫̟͚̼ ̭̻͗̈̂͒̃a̤̣̰͍͜l̯͈̪̝̝͖͑͢m̫̱̔͊͆ͦ͜o̐̍̌͜s̱̗̮͍ͮͤ̒͡t̔̓̈́̑ͫ͒͢ ̟̳̙͞t̹̼͇͇̼͇̓̏͋̓̋į̹̮͈͙̂m̩̠̯̑͒͋e̤̥̩̔ͩ̑͛ͤ ͕̻̠̤̘̙͑̅͋̾̚͡Ṕ̎҉e̖̰ͯ̔ͮ̑͞t͎̠̻͇̳̿̽e͉͕ͪ́r̳̈̄ ͏P͎̯̩͈̹͔ͭa̰͙͓̯̩̻͉̾̈́̏͗r̳̞̮̤̬̟̄̿̐ͬ͛̏k̴͇͇̼̳ẻ͚̫̬̪͙͌͞r̮̭̘̔͋̈ͣ̊͗̚͜.̨͕̠͈̦̅̃̏**

 

_I can't understand you-_

 

**T̛̤̣̤̜͆ͦh̡͖͍̜̆̅̿̿ȅ̶͕̩̤̗̲̅͊̽́̽ͥy͚̜̥̜ ̣͊̏f̵̬̥͙͕̰̝̾͆ͦ̇ͫͬo̖͌ü͇̮̰͕͎͇͍ͣ́ͫ̓n̸̝̥ͯ͌̂d̲̿̍͋ͤ̔ͩ͗ ̥̲͓̩͓̳͐ͧ̈́͂̃̚͠ͅy͛̆̍õ̪ͮͦ̉͋̔͡u͉̺̱̬͙̤.͆̃̂̇ͮͨ̽ ͆ͭ̍Y͌͗o̞̪͉̣ͨͩͩ͌̍̂̊u̥̘̜̭̼͚͙ͧ̌ͫ̈͛̚ ͊̈̄ͪͪa̢̩̜̜̬̼̎̌̆ͭͯr̥͖͚̮̺̬e̲͇̟̣̋ͬ͟ͅͅ ͈̲͛ͪ́͢b̬͊͝e̹̺͕͚̎͆͌͑͊̂̏i̶̲̰̍n̶̺̩̠̪̬͚̈́ͭ́̃̈̚g̢͓͓̗̥̭̹͂̊̔ ̻̩͈̉̽̆͆̒ͫṗ̧̝͉̖͎̲͖̐uͦͬ̏̀̒̃̊҉̘̪l̈̆̇͊ͫͨͩ͘l̠̦̫͈̭͂͒̓̃ͭͅe͇͍̮ͣ̌d͔̐̍͂̌ͪ ͕͙̜̝̯̣̓ͤ̿t͖̆̓͌ͧ̿͗̽ḥ̘̺̰̲̝̀̆̒͗̌́̚͝ͅr̷͉͎̮̪̪̬̼̓̅ͪ̃̚̚o̯̿̎̓̕ư͓̞͙̯̝̄͒̈́̃̚g̬̗͈͍͎̣ͦ̉̓͊ĥ̰̟̦̞̥͙͌ͭ͆ͣͯ̾ ̰̖̹̺̞̖̒̈́͡ț̣̩h͎̫̣͔̜͈̗ͭ̌̅̾͆̆̚e̠̦͚̦ ̲̟͔̖̳͇̌͌̂̊͊ͫͮt̳̪̳̣̪̯̍̒h̼̋͗̑͠ř̯̗͇͆ͮ̃͢e̐ͦ̂̇̓ͮ͏s̛͓̳̩̭͗ͪͣhͧ̓̾̅oͬͤͧͭ́͏̭̼͈l̹̇̇ͯ̋͂d̽͂ͥ̓ͩ.͋͞ ̟̙̫̠͇͕̞̑̇**

 

_Wait. Wai-_

 

**͍̭͚͇͊̍ͨ̽G̊ô̦̬̟͍̘ͦo̲̪̹̘̙̖̥ͪ̊ͬͧ̕d͊͒͌ ̘̟̳̻̯̟̔b̉̇͘yͣ̾̒͌̆̚̚҉̜ȩ̟͇̿̎͗̉͐̃̍ ̢̰͉Pe̺̲͍̱̲͑ͧͩ̀̈́t̵͙̙̼̲̝ͮ̀̊̇ͅe̞̳̖̩̮͉͒́ͤ̌̀́r̛͚̤͈͖̥̫̥̐̒̈́͛͂ ̅ͮ҉̟̩̗̤̫̲̮P̩̄ͮ̀ͬ̍͛ͧa̪͈ͪͮͪ͜r͍̖̪͚̺̤̒̏k̪̦͉̖͚̥è̘̜̼ͪ̀r̜̮̣̆͝.͕̩̥͇̮̒̅ͬ̓̔̽**

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
